poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Birthday, Zack
Synopsis Our Heroes & The Rangers sans Zack are decorating the Youth Center one evening after hours for Zack's birthday the next day. Rita & Nyanma wants to give Zack a gift of their own. Finster & Rouran makes plans to create a monster & Send A Time Shifter. To throw Ernie off their trail when discussing the Power Rangers, Jason and Billy tell him that the Rangers are aliens, not people. Bulk and Skull arrive to make some trouble, but get their immediate comeuppance. Rouran, Finster, Rita And Nyanma decide on using the Knasty Knight & The Shifter Named Shadow for their plan. Jyuken, Baboo and Squatt help Finster & Rouran weld the Knasty Knight's sword that same night. Once completed, Rita & Nyanma casts a spell to raise the Knight. Ernie spots Zack coming in to the center so the others hide until he leaves. Zack runs into Kim at school and tries to hint about his birthday. Kimberly plays it off and says that it's her dog's birthday. Bummed out, Zack walks away. Kimberly says that Zack thinks that they all forgot his birthday. They have to keep his surprise party a secret, though. Zack is ambushed by Rita, Nyanma and the Knight & Shadow-Con when he goes for a walk. He morphs, but his Power Axe isn't working very well against the Knasty Knight's sword & Shadow Con's Smoke Ninjas. Zordon & Aura alerts the other Rangers and they go to rescue Zack. None of them do any better against Knight and their weapons begin to corrode. The combined Blade Blasters don't help either. Rita & Nyanma makes Knasty Knight & Shadow-Con giants and Megazord & Kirinda are summoned. Black Ranger realizes that Knight is winning because he's reflecting their energy. The solution - reflect Knight's energy along with sending forward some of their own. Megazord's eyes shoot some energy that freezes Knight's sword in place. Knasty Knight's blade is cut in half, and Megazord finishes the monster off & Bakumaru And His Revealing Mirror Reverts The Effects On Shadow-con. Back at the Youth Center, the gang brings Zack to his surprise party & A Birthday Dance. Script Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: Well Well If Isn't The Nerd Patrol Of Angel Grove High Billy: This Place Is Closed Fellas Nyorori: You'll Have To Wait Til Morning Nyorori Bulk: Yeah Nerds Like You And Your Snake Friend Bulk Holds Billy & Nyorori To The Table Skull: Hey Bulky Skull: Look What We Have Here Skull: A Birthday Party Kimberly: We Didn't Invite You Guys But Animals (No Offense) Are Not Allowed Bulk Sneeze On The Card Bulk: Party's Over Kids Trini: Hey Worked Too Much Of That Skull Holds Trini Skull: Hey What About Babe What'd Ya Say We Can Make Another One After We Have A Little Fun Trini Makes Skull Fall Over The Paints Kimberly Laughs Bulk Destroy The Baloon Jason: Someone Let The Air Out Of You Bakumaru: In Fact That's Is Not The Way To Treat The Ladies You Pighead Bulk Catches Jason & Bakumaru And Knocks On The Post Bakumaru Blows Over Bulk Bulk Falls Over The Baloons Kimberly: My Baloons Skull Tries To Catch Bakumaru & Jason And Accidently Knocks On The Post Billy & Nyorori Laughs And Then Skull Falls Over The Foam Of Billy's Cake O Matic Souffle: Definitly I Hate Party Crashers Tart: Before Your Going You Know The Exit